


A Flower for Every Visit

by AwkwardHumanBeanThing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, One Sided Conversations, but that's fine, we're ignoring the majority of the plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardHumanBeanThing/pseuds/AwkwardHumanBeanThing
Summary: Marinette finds herself lonely on most days, but every now and then she's visited by her friends and family who always bear flowers. Their conversations are one sided, but she still finds joy in each and every chat. And even though the silence is deafening and the loneliness haunts her, at least she has a nice collection of flowers to brighten her day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	A Flower for Every Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "2 Yrs Late" by BLANKTS & teddybear.  
> (it's a bop and you should really go check it out)

Marinette sighed as she lied down on the green, neatly trimmed grass. It was a rather nice day; the sun gleamed down in comforting rays and the sky was a perfect, porcelain blue. A refreshing breeze rustled through Paris, and if you listened closely you could just barely hear the chirping of the birds. Despite the pleasant atmosphere, Marinette felt rather lonely. No one had come to visit recently, and she missed all the conversations.

She was positively thrilled when she felt the presence of two new people. 

Nino and Alya knelt beside her, and while they didn’t look her in the eye, Marinette still greeted them with a warm smile. They had brought her flowers, which Marinette greatly appreciated, and took to observing the pretty arrangement in the silence that had enveloped them.

Alya was the first to speak up, “Hey Mari. We missed you.” Nino nodded in agreement, and Marinette hummed.

“It’s been a good while, hasn’t it?” Alya continued on. “We just wanted to stop by and say hi.” And Marinette listened intently to all the updates they had in their lives. Like Alya said, they haven’t had a good conversation in a while, and plenty of the information was totally new to Marinette. Alya discussed university life, applying for her first real job, and all the sleepless nights and big cups of coffee. Nino apparently got his music featured in some popular show, so his following is growing exponentially. Marinette promises herself that if she can she’ll try to listen to a demo of it. They chatted of all things big and small, but as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon Alya and Nino prepared to go. 

“We love you so much, and we’ll talk to you soon, ‘kay?” 

And with that, Alya and Nino rose with a smile and walked away, leaving Marinette alone yet again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A day or two passed, and just as the loneliness was beginning to creep up another friend appeared.

“Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette grinned a little. Chloe’s voice used to be one that Marinette dreaded (which was perfectly understandable given their less than optimal relationship), but she now found herself looking forward to their little chats. She and Chloe had made amends some time after Chloe became Queen Bee, and the two found that they had more in common than they first realized. Their friendship bloomed quite well, and Chloe became one of her most common visitors.

They couldn’t talk as much anymore, given that Chloe now spent her days traveling across the country to model. Whenever she returned home though, she would always be sure to visit Marinette and describe all her adventures (and bring an exotic flower of some kind or another).

She gingerly placed down a vibrant bouquet and wasted no time in plopping down herself and beginning to describe all the beauty of the world (and of course the clothes she got to wear while seeing it). Marinette giggled along as Chloe detailed the horrors of the 8 inch stilettos that nearly snapped her ankle in half, and found herself captivated by all the blonde’s accounts.

Chloe detailed how she’s trying to fix her relationship with her parents; she recently got in contact with her mom and she’s working up the nerve to apologize to her dad for the nightmare that was her teenage years, and Marinette couldn’t be prouder of the girl. She had changed and grown so much over the years, and Marinette was beyond pleased to see her friend succeed in life.

As Chloe said her adieus and the silence slowly returned Marinette wondered how long it would take for her to return.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some time later Marinette lay asleep on the grass until a familiar rumble shocked her awake.

“Hey there Marinette.” “Hi sweetie!”

Of course, her parents. Marinette quickly sat up and propped her back on the stone slab close to her to get a better look at Tom and Sabine. It had only really been 2 years since everything changed, but they looked far older than she remembered.

While her mother’s hair wasn’t grey, it had certainly lost some of its sheen and the once radiant blue had dulled considerably. Tom’s posture had also changed drastically - he slouched forward a little more and didn’t seem to raise his chin. It wasn’t nearly the same proud and assertive stance Marinette remembered her father having. They both looked far more tired than they should have been - now that they don’t have to care for Marinette anymore, shouldn’t they be getting more sleep?

Despite all these changes, both Tom and Sabine still wore those familiar smiles that comforted Marinette.

They placed a pretty bouquet of flowers in front of their daughter (it would make a splendid addition to her collection), and knelt down. Bringing out a picnic basket packed to the brim with food and sweets, Marinette was reminded of the bakery and all the sweet memories of her childhood.

Her parents caught her up on their lives while they munched on undoubtedly delicious pastries and sweets. They described how even after they took a short hiatus from their work (due to personal reasons and needing time to collect themselves), business was booming at an all time high as soon as they returned. Tom joked that Marinette should’ve stuck around just to help them with the crowds, and while Marinette laughed her mother just averted her eyes and grew silent.

They soon recovered though, and Tom recounted how he finally worked up the nerve to clean Marinette’s mess of a room and stumbled on all the video games they used to play. He said he’s trying to teach Sabine how to play - and while she’s not nearly as good as Marinette was, it’s a good bonding experience and he’s sure she’ll grow to be a worthy opponent.

Marinette doubts that a little, given that she was practically the queen of Mecha Strike, but she’s glad her parents are finding the time to have fun together. It’s really rather sweet.

Too soon for her liking though, Tom and Sabine rise and leave their daughter alone once again.

While Marinette is glad that they came, she just wished she could stop having to say so many goodbyes. One was enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s another beautiful day out, and Marinette is still lounging out in the sun when she hears what might just be her favorite voice.

“Marinette.”

Adrien.

She cautiously rises from her position and goes to see the boy. Unsurprisingly, he’s still as handsome as ever. His hair is a little longer now, and far messier, but it’s a cute look and Marinette thinks it suits him well. He’s grown a fair bit, and now the top of Marinette’s head just about levels with his jaw line (she’s a little bitter that she’s so short, but she just blames her stunted growth for that). He’s gorgeous.

But sad.

Adrien drops a rose at her feet before sitting down himself. Marinette rests close to him, lying her head on his shoulder, but he doesn’t acknowledge it (not like she would expect him to). They sit in silence for a while, and Marinette just patiently waits for him to start the conversation like they always do.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Chaton.”

“I miss you so fucking much.”

And that’s when Marinette turns to see tears glistening in Adrien’s eyes, and it absolutely kills her to see him like this and be unable to do anything about it. Because even when she touches her hand to his cheek, he’ll never actually feel it. He can’t hear her sweet whispers or comforting coos. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is dead and there’s nothing she can do to help.

Adrien doesn’t seem to improve. She tries to comfort him and provide a comforting presence, but he can’t hear or feel her, and he only grows worse. Soon the tears spill, and not long after that his body is heaving with sobs.

“I’m so sorry I was too late.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I tried so hard to catch you.”

“I know you did.”

“I couldn’t save you in time.”

“That’s okay.”

“ _Fuck_ , I miss you.”

And Marinette is just silent. She’s rubbing her hand on his back, and her vision is a bit blurry because of her own tears, but she can see Adrien start to compose himself once more.

“Did you know how much I loved you, Mari?”

She didn’t really, but she does now.

“I don’t want you to leave me.”

But she’s already gone (almost).

“I need you.”

But he shouldn’t.

“I love you.”

She loves him too.

And he doesn’t say anything more. He just sits there and cries, and Marinette does the same. He stays for a while longer, and Marinette stands by him until the last possible second. 

But eventually she has to return. Back to her grave. Back to her home. And that’s where she will stay until the people she loves can learn to let her go, and she can do the same. 

But at least she has a nice array of flowers in the meantime, and her company isn’t half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on finishing!! I know this story isn't particularly exciting, but I felt I just needed to write something so this is (hopefully) the end of my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you liked the story, saw a error you’d like me to fix, had an idea you’d want me to bring to life, or just want a nice little chat!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> -AwkwardHumanBeanThing :)


End file.
